vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
Haylie Modine
'Haylie Modine '(born Septemer 28, 1987 in Little Rock, Arkansas) is an Arkansan politician who is currently serving as President of the American Confederacy and is considered the leader of the alt-left political movement. She first rose to fame in 2005, when, at just 18 years old, she won a seat within the North American Union House of Representatives, running for the Unionist Party. She would be an active member of the house, primarily championing feminist causes, and thus was eventually spoken as a possible candidate for the North American Presidency. In 2016, Modine officially ran for the Presidency, competing primarily against Juan Castro of New York, who initially competed against Modine for the Unionist nomination before starting the American Party. Despite netting only 24.27% of the vote (Modine was in a three way race along with Thomas Bighill of the Federalists) compared to Castro's 50.13%, Modine won enough close races to gain 130 Electoral College votes to secure the Presidency. Early in her Presidency, Modine made a decision to ban Nathanites from North America, following a string of reports of Nathanite rape gangs. The decision was deeply polarizing, so much that several North American states threatened to secede if it were implemented. This led to a series of plebiscites (of questionable legality) that eventually saw the creation of the Confederacy, implemented on February 13, 2017. On May 10, 2017, her military ousted her in a well-organized coup, precipitating the Icelandic takeover of America. One year later she would receive a pardon and become Vice-President of the NAU under Tom Kirkman. Early life Modine was born in Little Rock, Arkansas on September 28, 1987 to Tony, a herbalist, and Monica, a local feminist activist. Modine also had an older sister, Carly, born on October 9, 1984. Her parents were instrumental in inspiring Modine's politics from an early age, as Modine was a part of many different social clubs throughout her youth. Her feminist principles, Modine would explain, wouldn't be ingrained until March 14, 1998, when Carly was found dead in a roadside ditch. The ensuing investigation revealed that a Nathanite, Mark McCallahan, 37, had kidnapped Carly and held her in his apartment for over a month, repeatedly sexually assaulting her and torturing her. She was found wearing St. Jasper's Robe, and appeared to have died because McCallahan forced her to walk outside with it on in freezing temperatures. Though McCallahan was caught, his testimony "chilled" Modine, continuing to do so into her teenage years. "McCallahan showed no remorse," said Modine to Chatelaine magazine in 2008. "He explained that he felt entitled to Carly, because he was a lonely man denied the ability to find a wife by Birean policies. From that point on, I knew that the Nathanites were nothing but trouble, because they fed on men's natural tendencies to prey on women and treat us like objects. It is no surprise that they found a home in North America, as North American men are not that much better." House of Representatives After a distinguished career where she eventually was voted as the student representative for all of Little Rock's high school students, in 2004, Modine entered her name into the race for the Unionist nomination for a House of Representatives seat in Little Rock. She was given little chance of winning, and her eligibility was in question as she wouldn't turn 18 until a week before the nomination election, but after much legal haggling, Modine was declared eligible on April 19, 2004. Using her wit and her natural energy as a counterweight to more experienced but stuffy politicians, she won over the general population of Little Rock, gaining the seat on December 7, 2004. Her tenure in the House was marked by her combative nature, brought upon by her youth and the constant doubting of her political colleagues, even within the Unionist Party. Still, she won over large segments of the national population who saw her an unrelenting challenger, willing to stand up for her principles and not back down from fighting the Federalists. As the Federalist Party had just dethroned the Unionists from the Presidency in 2003, Modine was seen as a rising star for her willingness to fight the Federalists, bucking the trend of many of her colleagues whose intentions to negotiate were used by the Federalists to push their agenda through the House of Representatives. In 2011, Modine considered running for the Unionist nomination for President, before eventually conceding and backing Toronto Representative Jack Layton for the post. Layton proceeded to narrowly lose to Federalist Joseph Reddick, a loss blamed on North America's aging population. 2016 Presidential Campaign Following Layton's defeat, Modine became even more combative within the House, often leading filibusters to derail Federalist votes on their policies, particularly when Reddick tried to pass laws curbing birth control and abortion. Modine made no secret of her intention to run for the Presidency in 2019, when Reddick's term expired, and some considered her the frontrunner. On June 2, 2015, Reddick was assassinated, triggering the need for a Presidential election. Modine was the first candidate to declare her intentions to run, but her path became more difficult when Layton decided to run, making him the clear frontrunner. Modine would then face more difficulties when nightclub magnate Castro put his hat into the ring, especially after early polls gave Castro the lead in the nomination process. As the nomination campaign wore on, Modine was eventually seen as Castro's only challenger, being the only candidate to consistently beat him or place in second in multiple states. Because of Castro's pro-capitalist views and anti-feminist stances, Unionist Party leaders were uncomfortable with Castro's candidacy and made it no secret that they wished to remove his name from consideration. Despite this, Castro built a strong lead over Modine heading into September 2016. It would be Castro, though, who would bow out of the Unionist race, doing so in October following the tumult that Anatu faced trying to run for President in Asia Minor. Fearing a similar coup, Castro formed his own party, the American Party, and continued the race against Modine, who was now confirmed as the Unionist nominee. Castro and Modine would prove to be polarizing individuals, with Castro's supporters casting Modine as a "man-hating, '60s relic 'feminazi' " while Modine's supporters calling Castro "a rapist in waiting". College educated and feminist-identifying women solidly backed Modine, while a wave of traditionalists, businesspeople and almost all men backed Castro. What this lead to was Castro gaining a commanding lead in the polls, but it was a lead that was concentrated along the East Coast. Modine's numbers were spread out across the continent, which led her campaign team to believe she still had a legitimate shot to win the election. Given that the presence of the Federalists meant that Castro-leaning voters might split their vote, Modine expressed confidence even though pundits did not think she had a realistic chance. On December 7, 2016, Modine's confidence was confirmed, as she won the Electoral College 130-87 as she won numerous close contests and Castro won only huge victories along the East Coast. Castro immediately disputed the results, going to court and demanding recounts to overturn the results, but Modine's victory was upheld, allowing her to be sworn in on January 20, 2017. North American Presidency Modine's Presidency was rocked with controversy right from the start, as it came to light that she was fined for resisting arrest when she refused to answer questions about alleged tampering with the Electoral College result (of which she would later be cleared of). Her biggest concern came in late January, when police reports of Nathanite rape gangs dominated media coverage. Modine, invoking memories of her sister, drafted Executive Order HM-#1, outlawing Nathanism from American shores and ordering the immediate deportation of all Nathanites. While her move was praised by feminists, constitutional lawyers raised their objections because the Order abridged many of the Nathanites' rights as citizens, especially provisions against unlawful arrests and the right to due process. Modine, as is her style, scoffed at the critics, labelling them all as "rape apologists" and largely being seen as capturing the favour of the media. However, on January 31, 2017, a day after signing the Order, Ontario announced its intentions to leave the Union, as did New York, with both willing to raise arms in order to defend their secession. Faced with the prospect of war, Modine hastily arranged for plebiscites in every state to determine which ones wanted to stay within the Union, leading to the February 13, 2017 decisions of Ontario, New York and Quebec to leave the Union with Rockia, Colorado, Canada, Pueblo and Utah voting to join Modine. Her Presidency was rocked by accusations of numerous abuses, many which were later proven, leading to the American Army Revolt that stripped her of her power. American Confederacy Nathanite ban Modine was then sworn in as President of the American Confederacy on February 14, 2017, upon which she immediately put in place the legal standards she pledged during the plebiscites. Modine then signed Executive Order HM-#2, reinstating the Nathanite ban and expanding it to include deportations for any male arrested for a sexual offence who is a dual citizen. Despite outcries from legal experts, the House of Lieutenants upheld her order in full. Modine's actions received condemnation worldwide, as leaders expressed "disgust" with the Order's disregard for human rights. Assyrian Empress Anatu was the most forceful, suggesting that Modine's actions forever cast the Nathanites as "antagonists" and prevented meaningful dialogue from taking place, as "only meaningful dialogue can end rape culture". Roman Emperor Valerius denounced the move as an "erosion of civil rights", noting that Modine was deporting law abiding citizens and denying them their due process rights. Finally, the Birean-led Human Rights Alliance, which contained former NAU states Ontario and New York, was formed in response to Modine's actions, with the stated goal of ending "worldwide oppression of Nathanites". Modine scoffed at her critics, deriding them as "rape apologists" and suggesting "they were not taking the issue seriously". "There is no way you can rationalize with a rapist," said Modine in an address from The American Presidio, "and the Nathanites are rapists. They promote it, they advocate on it and they act on it- there is no way around it. If you want the Nathanites in your country then that means you don't care about women and the victimization they go through every day." Mundiali investigation and independence of Canada and Utah On March 2, 2017, the Mundiali Imperium announced they found "discrepancies" within the vote totals for the American Confederacy plebiscites and thus launched an investigation. The Dux at the time, David Wilcox, asserted he acted after "an anonymous tip" but insisted the move was not politically motivated. After several weeks, on April 15, 2017, Wilcox announced that the Mundiali concluded its investigation and found that the results for several plebiscites were corrupted. The Mundiali did not release its evidence to the public, instead presenting them to an emergency summit of the Treaty of Buffalo where the member nations carefully weighed the evidence and considered possible sanctions. Rumours circulated that the Mundiali focused their attention on polling stations in Vancouver, where numerous accounts on social media reported that many were handed ballots that were already "pre-marked", with some even reporting that pro-Modine volunteers "supervised" them as they voted, clear violations of election procedure. On April 29, 2017, the Treaty concluded that, while many of the plebiscites were "fraught with error", only the votes in the Canadian and Utah regions were so corrupt that their results were invalid. Modine, who called the investigation a "witch hunt", offered to redo the plebiscites at a later date but delegations from Canada and Utah went to Buffalo to plead their cases that this was not needed. On May 1, 2017, the Treaty voted to recognize Canada and Utah as independent states. Coup Main articles: Vikingaland, Icelandic takeover of America On May 8, 2017, Modine ordered the arrest of 55 individuals, all high ranking officials within the American Army, amidst a flurry of activity where some 5,618 people, all of whom were affiliated in some way to Haylie Modine's opposition, were arrested and jailed over the course of her Presidency. Modine faced intense criticism for these moves, with some critics noting the irony of Modine claiming to fight autocracy while being an autocrat herself. Unrest had been building for quite some time, and the arrest of Army officials was what finally caused the breaking point. The Military Police Corps announced a general strike on May 9, effectively halting any attempt to arrest Army personnel which allowed them to go into hiding. On May 10, some 200,000 American troops laid siege to Seattle and surrounded the Presidio. They did most of their work quietly to ensure a surprise attack, although the Army was prepared for any escape attempt that Modine may attempt. This preparation proved fruitful, as when the Army stormed the Presidio, Modine managed to escape, only to meet Army personnel when she managed to emerge from her escape route. That evening, at 10:47PM local time near KeyWest Arena, Modine herself was formally arrested by the United States Army and charged with treason. She would be convicted a week later and ordered to serve a lifetime imprisonment at an undisclosed facility, which the Army hid on purpose to deter her followers from facilitating her escape. On May 11-13, several riots took place that the Army proved unable to deal with. Seizing the opportunity, Iceland- with the assistance of the Romans- invaded American territory and assisted the Army in putting down the riots, which they accomplished on May 15. On May 16, Iceland appointed David Gustafsson as Governor of the territory, which the Icelanders called "Vikingaland", with the complete acceptance of the American Army. Pardon and appointment as Vice-President Modine's arrest, though favoured by a slim majority of Americans, was divisive. Modine herself called the charges a "sham", while her supporters claimed that her arrest subverted a democratic process she had rightly won. The Romans, who authorized her arrest, countered that they were obliged to protect the American Constitution, of which Modine routinely violated. As the months passed, Americans became further and further divided by the issue, even after the election of Tom Kirkman, who ran as a political centrist independent of any party, as President. Sensing further division, Kirkman eventually decided to pardon Modine and appoint her as his Vice-President. He reasons that because the Federalists controlled both houses of Congress, appointing the Unionist Modine was the "perfect counterweight". Kirkman made the appointment official on June 4, 2018. See also * Alt-left Category:People of Vicendum